Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for playing music compositions in an audible and visual manner. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for playing music compositions in an audible and visual manner via displaying an original vinyl record (or other analog music recording), or the playing thereof, and/or creating audio therefrom.
Systems and methods for playing digitally-recorded music while providing a visual representation are known in the art. Some such systems and methods include the playing of digitally-recorded music via television. When a listener tunes in to the desired television channel, the listener may listen to the digitally-recorded music provided therewith through the television's audio equipment. Typically, a visual display is provided on the television screen during playing of the digitally-recorded music. For example, the screen may be a blue or black screen having textual information in a corner thereof which may include information such as the title, artist, and album associated with the played song. In some instances, the visual representation may include a picture of the artist or the album upon which the digitally-recorded music was originally recorded.
Similarly, systems and methods for playing digitally-recorded music via a computer while providing a visual representation are also known. Such systems and methods typically include the provision of an artistic graphical display that may move to the beat of the digitally-recorded music being played. Some such graphical displays are unrelated to the digitally-recorded music being played. Other such displays may be related to the music being played including videos of the musicians, filmed storylines (e.g., music videos), and the like. Or, in other computer embodiments, digitally-recorded music has no visual accompaniment other than a text name of an audio file stored on a folder of the computer system.